


Glimpses

by TRANSTOSHI



Series: Phametra Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Self Esteem Issues, Trans Character, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character, fareeha is a big ol gay for satya, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANSTOSHI/pseuds/TRANSTOSHI
Summary: A glimpse into the beginning of the romantic relationship between Satya and Fareeha.





	

Fingers slip and slide through Fareeha’s hair, separating section after section as she stares into the softly crackling fireplace, just big enough to allow a couple logs and cast it’s warmth throughout the room. She’s sitting with her legs crossed underneath her body, Satya kneeling behind her on a cushion from Fareeha’s ancient sofa. Neither speak, silence like a soft blanket that’s wrapped itself around their shoulders over and over. Braids are already litter Fareeha’s head, each swaying softly with every little movement, clicking together lightly. It’s a sound she’s missed dearly, memories of a childhood spent exactly like this coming to mind, each feeling like a warm, wistful hug with each passing thought. Except back then, it’d been her mother or Gabriel braiding her hair.

This was definitely different though; she certainly hadn’t felt like THIS when they’d been doing her hair for her.

She wishes she could glance over her shoulder and look at her companion's face as she works. Is she wearing the same expression she has when she’s creating her turrets? The expression she wears when she’s drafting some new glorious building? Or is it something softer-- something more reserved for the pilot, an expression Fareeha’s only dreamed of receiving? Are her lips curled into a soft smile, eyes full of warmth, or is it an expression of indifference? Of irritation? Something obviously negative and geared towards the woman who’d so impolitely and suddenly asked her to help her with her hair and share a meal with her the same night.

Perhaps Fareeha had been too bold, asking her? Maybe she should’ve stayed quiet, letting her need for the other’s company fade into nothingness. A crush was a crush; she wasn’t required to indulge in it, and she certainly shouldn’t be forcing Satya to either. 

It’d been an impulse to ask her in the first place. They’d just finished working on a new attack plan for their next mission with Reinhardt and Angela. Reinhardt had ran off to go do something involving lifting weights and hammers, and Angela had silently returned to her office to pour over more medical files. She hadn’t even spared a goodbye to Fareeha before she’d whisked herself away. That’d left them alone, walking back to their side of the compound together in comfortable silence. They’d just been about to reach Satya’s room when Fareeha had stopped the other woman, face hot and uncomfortable as she touched her arm gently.

“Satya, would you… would you like to help me with my hair?” Her voice was quiet at first, wavering slightly as she fingered her hair, “I’ve been meaning to add several more braids and haven’t had any help to reach parts and it’d be... easier with someone else doing it for me.” Still no reaction. With a nervous swallow, she had continued, “We could even get dinner afterwards if you want? In the commissary? Or even somewhere else, if you’re aching for something that hasn’t been frozen before.” 

Fareeha offered Satya a nervous smile, trying to push some sort of humor into her voice. She can’t read the other’s expression, but she hoped it was a good one, as Satya silently nodded.

Another braid is finished, and Satya lets it drop from her hand to hit the others. She takes a moment to smooth out the remaining hair against Fareeha’s skull with her fingers, combining it through a couple times before picking up another section once more.

“Thank you for… agreeing to braid my hair, Satya,” she began, her hands curling into fists on her lap as she spoke “I know you have other work to attend and it… means quite a bit that you’d indulge me like this.”

Silence. The ball of anxiety grew inside of Fareeha’s chest a bit more, growing tighter and tighter with each moment that ticked by between them. She begins biting her bottom lip, kneading it between her teeth harshly as she shifts uncomfortably in front of her. She should just ask her to leave, before she falls even further into the pit she’s dug herself by inviting her here.

“You’re welcome.”

Satya’s voice finally breaks the silence, her tone soft as she finishes another braid, letting her hand move to rest on Fareeha’s shoulder. The tension in her body seems to just explode out, Fareeha’s body instantly relaxing with the touch, shoulders sagging as she lets out a deep breath, feeling as if she’s suddenly been pushed sky high in a single moment. Her cheeks flush, embarrassment rising to replace the stress, finally gaining the courage to pull herself away from the architect to look at her.

God she’s beautiful. 

She doesn’t look irritated or bothered at all like Fareeha had feared; if anything she looks quite happy. She isn’t smiling, but there’s a certain softness that permeates from her, washing over the soldier in waves. Her eyes are just as sharp as they are in battle but… there’s something else swimming in them, rising to the surface-- just for Fareeha. The very thought leaves her giddy.

“This is… nice, Fareeha.”

Fareeha’s blush darkens. Nice! She thought it was nice! That was a definite win in her book, if not a total and utter victory! 

“I haven’t braided hair for quite some time, and braiding yours feels quite… therapeutic.” Satya lifts her hand to let her fingers rest against Fareeha’s cheek, the prosthetic hand squeezing her shoulder as the architect gazes into her eyes. Her head is spinning and it’s all she can do from collapsing into Satya’s touch, fingernails digging into her palms hard. “You need not be so worried. I promise you: I would not have said yes to your offer if I hadn’t found it appealing. Are we not friends?”

Yes of course, but she wants them to be MORE than just friends. She swallows, unable to voice this to the other, nodding weakly as Satya’s hand slips away from her cheek. Fareeha feels the warm imprint of where it’d laid against her skin still, a brand against her skin as Satya’s fingers turn back to the soldier’s hair, beginning her task once more.

At least she knew one thing; the architect did truly consider them friends, and perhaps… some day it’d be more.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on an old account, reposting on new one.


End file.
